


Who Said Libraries Were Boring?

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Distracted Dean Winchester, Feels, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Libraries, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Research, Researching Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Snarky Dean Winchester, Tailor Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean might be a little on edge. Sam has been kidnapped by some Greek God, and Dean is desperate to find some books in the local library to research as fast as he can to save Sam. Except Dean certainly wasn't prepared for the small town Librarian to be the hottest man he'd ever laid eyes on. And when the Librarian, Castiel, gets a little flirty, Dean can't help flirting back, because Cas is smart and funny, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Who knew libraries could be useful for more than just finding some books?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Who Said Libraries Were Boring?

“I need whatever books you have on Greek mythology and I need them now,” Dean said, tapping his fingers in a nervous pattern against the wooden desk in the town’s local library.

The librarian, who had his back to Dean, stiffened and cleared his throat. “How about asking that with a little respect and maybe I’ll help you out?” the man shot back, still turned away from Dean.

Dean sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face to calm himself down and collect his manners. Getting angry at this poor librarian wasn’t going to save Sammy from the actual Greek God who had kidnapped him. “I’m sorry. It’s been a rough day, and my brother’s in trouble. I just need whatever books you have on Greek mythology, please.”

“How are books on Greek mythology going to help your brother?” the librarian asked, stacking the last few books in his hand onto a cart.

“It’s a long story, and not one you’d believe. I just need to do some research. Can you please direct me to whatever books you have?”

Finally the librarian turned around, and Dean had to grip the edge of the desk to steady himself, because _holy shit_ this man was absolutely and utterly gorgeous.

“Try me,” the librarian said, a little smirk on his lips as his eyes flickered down Dean’s body.

Dean shook his head, eyes catching the name badge pinned to the librarians suit jacket. ‘Cas’ it read in a beautiful handwritten scrawl.

“Suit and tie is a bit fancy for a librarian, isn’t it, Cas?” Dean asked, changing the topic and forcing himself to look back at Cas’ face and not down at the way his crisp white shirt clung to his chiseled chest.

Cas smiled, leaning up against the desk until he was just a foot away from Dean. “It’s a small town. I’m the local librarian and I work as a tailor in the suit shop across the street.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from darting his eyes down Cas’ chest again. My God, that suit really did cling to him and accentuate his toned muscles and… ‘Stop it Winchester, now is not the time to be drooling over some guy, even if he is devastatingly sexy.’

Clearing his throat, Dean snapped his eyes back to Cas’, and God, they were so blue. The bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He felt like he was drowning in the ocean of Cas’ eyes.

“Still looking for those books?” Cas asked, and his voice was deep and held a hint of playful flirtation that sent a thrill down Dean’s spine.

Dean nodded, at a loss for words.

“Come on. I’ll get you settled at a table and bring you all the books I have on Greek mythology, even if you are being brooding and secretive about what you need them for.”

“I’m not brooding,” Dean defended, falling into step next to Cas as they walked through the shelves of books.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Brooding.”

“I’d prefer if you called me Dean,” Dean said, as they approached a row of books in the corner of the library. 

Cas trailed his fingers over a couple of the spines- Jesus even his hands were captivating; hands of a tailor, Dean thought to himself- before he pulled a few from the shelves and gestured to the nearest table.

“Make yourself comfortable, Dean. I’ve got quite the selection of mythology books,” Cas said, sly grin on his lips as he placed the first stack onto the table.

Once Cas had brought another five stacks over, he patted the top book. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be at the front desk until 4 if you need anything else.”

“Got plans or something?” Dean hedged carefully, pretending to skim a page of the book in front of him.

Cas laughed and his deep baritone sent a wave of desire crashing through Dean’s body. “Got some suits to tailor, but I get off at 10, if that’s what you want to know.”

Dean looked up, catching the way Cas was checking him out, and he licked across his lower lip slowly.

“Hopefully you can help that brother of yours before I close up shop across the street,” Cas said, throwing a wink at Dean before starting to walk away.

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Dean shot back, grinning as he saw the shudder run down Cas’ spine.

As soon as Cas was out of sight, Dean opened three more books and spread them out across the table. He had a lot of research to do and fast if he wanted to figure out what he and Sam were up against, how to take it down, rescue Sam, and get his ass back to the suit shop by 10 to pick Cas up.


End file.
